This invention relates to baseball or softball shoes with spikes and has for its purpose the provision of a shoe sole which limits penetration of the spikes into the ground to the optimum depth to enhance the player's ability to run fast, provides sufficient stabilization of the sole to prevent the player from slipping and incurring sprains and minimizes the likelihood of injuring another player with the spikes on the forefoot of the shoe sole.
Conventional baseball or softball shoes have either interconnected spikes or individual L-shaped spikes mounded on the bottom of a sole thereof. In either case, the spikes are generally of metal and secured directly or through thin plates to the sole in the flat form by means of screws or rivets. With this arrangement, soil is liable to get into between the shoe sole and the spikes. When a lateral force is repeatedly exerted on the individual L-shaped spikes, they tend to loosely move relative to the shoe sole. The spikes also penetrate into the ground deeply to the extent that the player has somewhat difficulty in running fast whereas they do not easily dig into an artificial turf. This makes the shoe sole unstable so that the player is in danger of incurring sprains. Upon sliding, the spikes on the forefoot of the shoe sole have the possibility of hitting against another player to injure him.